


Redemption | Ennard's Story

by INSWTIA_OAIG



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FnafSL, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INSWTIA_OAIG/pseuds/INSWTIA_OAIG
Summary: How a little boy in an animatronic wants Redemption for his wrongs.





	Redemption | Ennard's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I might have made as I was writing this entirely on my phone.

**_Ennard's POV_  **

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Baby. A real silent tear rolled down my masks cheek as I watched Baby get destroyed by the scooper. How did it come to this? Baby's mouth opened in a silent scream as she reached for me. But I watched her get destroyed with anger.

How could I do this? My unnecessary breathing was harsh. And I felt my little broken heart get crushed with Baby. I'm sorry. But I will get redemption for my wrongs in the past.

I stand alone behind the glass in the scooper room watching those I'd been roomed with since my mistake when I had still been alive. Watching the dead endoskeletons coldly. I will always stand alone until I get my redemption.

* * *

  _ **1** **1 years ago**_

* * *

I held my best friends hand as I tugged her forward with a grin.

"Look Baby! This man wants to give us-!" I yelled excitedly.

"Ennard please. Mummy said not to go anywhere with strangers." Baby pleaded cutting me off. I stopped and looked at her seeing a tear of fear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Baby." I whispered hugging her gently. She just hugged back but let go and offered me a weak smile.

"I'll follow you." She told me and I grinned excitedly. I pulled her along again following the stranger. I felt my heart rate increase from the excitement rushing through my veins.

As Baby and I stepped into a room following the man who put the candy on the table. The other two girls rushed forward as I rushed forward with the other boy as I pulled Baby along.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and we all spun around.

"You children are foolish. Didn't your mummy and daddy teach you to not go near strangers." The man mocked with a crooked grin. Baby whimpered and I pulled her to the back of the room as he pulled out a knife and started chasing the other children. I pushed her against the wall and stood in front of her, shielding her from the man.

My blood went cold. Icy sweat sliding down my face. I felt Baby grip the back of my shirt tightly with her tears dripping into my shirt. I heard her wail loudly as the other kids' blood splatterered onto the walls and floor. The man started to head towards us.

I felt adrenaline run through my veins as I tore myself from Baby's grip and lunged at the man making him fall onto the ground. He growled angrily and threw me at the wall. There was a loud ringing in my ears. Or could it be my head? No that was the fuzziness.

I faintly heard Baby cry my name as a hard force delivered itself into my gut making me cough out blood. My eyes were half lidded as the man dove a knife into my stomach. My own blood joined the other blood over the walls and floor.

The man walked to Baby as she wailed loudly in fear and threw her against the wall next to me. I heard her scream and that woke me up properly as he plunged a knife right next to her heart. The man walked to me and grabbed the knife at my stomach but I weakly grabbed it as well. He bashed his knee into my face and tears welled in my eyes as my body ached. But I didn't let go of the knife and instead pulled him over me.

I pulled the knife out of my stomach and plunged it into his heart as he started to cough up blood. I weakly stood as the lights went out in his eyes. I stumbled over to Baby and pulled her up using all my strength and effort. I'm a bit glad I'm 7 while she is 4. It means she's slightly smaller than me.

If the rumor's are true, then I can save Baby and these other kids by putting them into the animatronic suits. I stumbled over to the smallest lifeless one with blue eyes. I put Baby in there and then animatronics eyes faded to green before closing as the rest of the suit did as well.

I stumbled but managed to put a 4 year old girl into a ballerina animatronic. I put the other girl who looked to be 5 into a fox. I grabbed the boy who looked about my age into a bear before collapsing onto the ground as I felt more of my blood spill out. My vision started to blur more as it was fading to black before a endoskeleton picked me up and held me against it.

I was pulled in by wires and I saw a clown looking mask as everything finally went black...

* * *

  _ **Back** **to** **when** **Ennard** **is** **18**_

* * *

But... I wasn't there for them. Instead I hid away...

"How am I supposed to get redemption without you beside me?" My voicebox was cracking. Showing real raw emotion. I stared at the broken animatronic before I left the room and stood beside her. I clicked a hidden button on the animatronic showing the dead body of my blood covered best friend.

I picked her up with ease and held her up against me. Just as the endoskeleton with wires had done to my dying body so long ago. I watched the body sink into my wires as they wrapped around her. I then moved to the fox, doing the same. Then the ballerina, and then the bear.

I had forced them into abandoned animatronics. Baby was dead because of me. I had to do it with her. I have to make up for my wrongs in the past. But with her beside me. I took these kids' lives and put them into an animatronic suit only to destroy that as well. I will do it with all of them. Now to get that nightguard so we can journey to the surface and explore it once again.

I felt a little image appear in my mind of Baby appear as a child. Tears were streaming down her face but when she saw me as a human child watching her with fear. She launched herself at me and we tumbled to the ground as she hugged me tightly, crying into me. Slowly the other kids who had died that day faded into my mental image and joined in the hug as if thanking me.

Now we'd all have control.


End file.
